Friends Till The End Of Time
by Emily Wade
Summary: A little girl witness the day Sparrow comes to the gypsy camp broken and in Theresa's arms, she becomes his one and only best friend. Theresa knows she is the second Hero of Skill. What happenes when she helps Sparrowon his Journey and meets Reaver? Will love blossom? or will she regret metting that stupid jack a...Reaver/OC and minor Alex/Male sparrow/OC suck at sums


**Hello! So this is 'Friends till the end of time' yes i know its up already by BrandiandKierahRock. But that's my account i just dont know what my old passward was. I fept changing it and I lost it! **

**Well anyways i've rewrote it and made it longer and better! **

A girl of 6 years old, with long ginger hair, and blue eyes played out in the snow of the gypsy camp. She wore a red and blue wool dress, and gloves to keep warm. She didn't have parents and went from Caravan to Caravan sleeping with other familes that were grasious enough to let her spend the night. nobody offered this cold night.

This little Gingers name was Rabbit, or on the rare occasion she was in trouble it was Annaliece Alex Ginna Pere. Rabbit was called that name because she was fast, in reflexes and hitting the others with sticks before they could hit her.

But now, she wasn't very fast as she stumbled through the cold having finished playing to warm herself up. She was too cold to play now. she let out a squeak once something warm and almost as tall as she hit her small frail body, but soon she let out giggles of delight as it started licking her face. She soon came to realize it was a dog, she hugged the dog before slowly pulling herself up from the cold snow. She kept a small pale hand on the dogs fur looking up at the woman in a red and white hood holding a small broken boy in her arms. She noticed the boys clothes were covered in blood, and his back hunched signaling spinal damage.

"I-is he alright?" the tiny six year old asked quietly afraid to wake the boy or anyone else. Theresa tilted her head at the small girl, she was too skinny for her own good, she was as skinny as Sparrow. She could tell by the sight of the girl, her messy hair her paleness of her skin giving away she was Ill.

"No he is not." Theresa said looking at the boy in her arm thoughtfully "Where are your parents?" she asked softly. The little ginger looked away.

"I dont have any.." she whispered softly looking down tears building in her eyes. Theresa frowned. She knew of this child, she knew she was a hero, the hero of skill but the fact she was alone she did not know..as if a magical force was blocking entrance, maybe she had will also. It made Theresa wonder who her parents were.

Theresa decided to change the subject not wanting a crying girl on her hands. 'Is there a caravan open here?" she asked. The girl brightened up and looked around before pointing to a semi-large one with a curtain for a door with beads on them. "That one is..its actually free. Mrs. Willow passed away and it's what she would have wanted.." Rabbit said softly.

"Follow me little one.." Theresa said and started walking to the Caravan with the small boy, Rabbit followed slowly. Being innocent and not having anyone ever tell her not follow strangers, of course she followed the strange blind woman.

"My names Rabbit, what's yours?" she asked holding the skirt of the womans robe. Theresa looked down at her. Theresa gave the smallest of smiles as she entered the Caravan laying the small boy down on the bed. 

"I am Theresa little Rabbit" Theresa responded pulling health potions out of her robe, and some bandages. Rabbit watched with tiored eyes as the woman bandaged up the broken boy. "You should rest child.." she said not lookig at the child. Rabbit gave a small nod, but jumped as the boy moved, hid dog sitting by his side, she watched as he reached out for the dogs warm fur. Theresa smiled some.

Rabbit smiled some. "What's your name?" she asked his the boy looked up at her from the bed and gave a weak smile.

"Sparrow..." and she knew at that moment Sparrow and her would be friends until the end of time.

Theresa knew also, that Little Rabbit would help Sparrow save all of Albion...


End file.
